New Year, New Start
by Darvey415
Summary: "I say things and I screw it up so I try not to say anything and somehow I still screw it up" he added "Do you think I like this whole situation? I told you I loved you and you ran away! You started working 50ft away from me!" he mumbled with his head in his hands
1. Chapter 1

**New Darvey fanfiction. This will be a multi-story chapter! Enjoy and please review x**

 **(I took the ending from Rack - Ronnie and Jack, Eastenders)**

The festive season was now over and it was back to reality for everybody at Pearson Specter Litt. This Christmas was definitely one of the worst for some of the colleagues. Miraculously, Mike was let off with 'conspiracy to commit fraud' after the judge and jury agreed he had wider knowledge on the law than most Harvard students. He was able to still practice law on one condition: he had to take the bar and pass first time. Of course, that wasn't going to be a problem for him.

Evidently, this ruined Rachel's Christmas as she thought her fiancé was going to prison for a long time. Jessica hardly enjoyed hers either as some of her employees and herself were down at the Attorney's office for most of it getting questioned. Donna spent most of the festive period crying as she kept thinking back to when she was being charged with Fraud and wondering if there was another possibility of her going to prison, to top it off she had split from Mitchell and spent Christmas alone. As for Harvey, he knew that if Mike was going down then he would be in the cell right next to him cause he hired a fraud, he also spent Christmas alone. He got drunk New Years Eve and practically poured his heart out to Donna via text message then passed out due to how drunk he was.

 _It's near the end of the year and I just realized how much has changed. I lost somebody I never imagined I would lose. That somebody told me she would 'follow me to the ends of the earth' then ended up leaving me. We've all been through a lot these past few weeks and I hope you find someone who loves you more than I do in 2016. All the best, H x_

Donna received the text message whilst sitting on her sofa tucking into pizza and pouring herself the 8th glass of wine. She had spent New Years Eve watching soppy rom-coms and decided the only way to see the New Year in alone was to get drunk. She picked up her mobile from the coffee table expecting a 'Happy New Year' text from Rachel or maybe her mom. Her heart sank as his name flashed upon her screen. She thought over in her head about a million times how to respond to his message, in the end she decided that no message would speak volumes instead of her getting into an argument with him whilst they were both drunk.

.

It was the first Monday of 2016 and everything was back to normal, Mike was out the office all day as today was the day he had to take the examination which was in Washington DC. Harvey strolled in the office at 9am, late as always, and tried his hardest to ignore the redhead as he walked past. He felt such an idiot for sending that text message, even more of an idiot when he woke up the next morning to see she hadn't replied to him.

Donna's head automatically turned as she sensed him surfacing from the elevator, she could see he was attempting to avoid her as he walked past. It's Harvey, what more did she expect? Every once in a while Harvey likes to finally open up to people and then act like nothing ever happened, it's what he does.

.

"Donna" Louis called to her outside his office. Donna wished he'd have an intercom installed so she didn't have to get up from her desk every time he needed her.

"DONNA" he bellowed again. Donna flung her head back and exhaled sharply.

She then pushed her chair away from the desk and walked into his office with a fake smile upon her face "what can I do for you Louis?"

"I need the Bexley-Hill files on my desk in the next 10 minutes" he demanded without looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Right on it!" she replied and turned on her heel towards the file room.

She had never been this nervous about walking past Harvey's office any other time but today she wished there was another route to the file room. She held her head high as she sauntered past his office, greeting Gretchen in the process, she could feel his gaze fixed upon on her.

Once in the file room she started to rummage through the files in the 'BE-BO' section, she was that focussed on looking for the paperwork that she failed to realise Harvey standing at the end of the second aisle. He stayed back for a while, admiring her as she was noticeably flustered searching through the boxes.

"Hey" he shyly pronounced walking towards her

Donna didn't bother to turn round "as you can see, Harvey, I'm really busy so whatever you need can wait, okay?"

"I take it you're still pissed at me so I'm just gonna lea-" Donna cut him short before he could finish

She now stood up and spun round to face him "pissed at you for what, Harvey?" she barked

Harvey closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, this was Donna and she was obviously going to put up a fight.

"Oh wait, I'm Donna so I probably know why?" she added

Harvey knew this was much more than just the text message he had sent to her, this was going back to the first time he told her he loved her. He wasn't getting into an argument with her during working hours, he clenched her jaw and shuck his head before walking out the same way he came in.

.

Rachel walked past Donna's desk later that day noticing how angry her friend looked as she slammed her stamp down on a file.

"Somebody looks pissed today" Rachel acknowledged raising her eyebrows

"I am so freakin' tired of people telling me I looked pissed today" the redhead contended

Donna looked up from the file in front of her and seen how bemused Rachel looked, she shouldn't be taking this out on her friend she had nothing to do with her and her bad mood. This was between her and Harvey just like the past 10 arguments had been.

"I'm sorry, Rach" she added "it's just…"

"Mike's not back from Washington till around 9pm. Me and you are going to Bar 41 for happy hour straight from work" she insisted before walking away. What a way to start the year: full of alcohol.

.

Both girls had rushed to the bar at 6pm just in time for happy hour, happy hour consisted of 2 for 1 cocktails or 50% of beer and wine. Donna ordered the first round of drinks: 2 Manhattan's for herself and 2 Cosmopolitan's for her younger friend, she practically downed both her cocktails whilst Rachel was still sipping away at her first.

"Looks like you're drinking to forget something" Rachel laughed as Donna polished off her 6th cocktail

"2 things – 1. Lets just say that Harvey Reginald Specter has been left in 2015! And 2. Lets ordered tequila" the redhead grinned

Rachel was confused, she thought Donna was pissed over her and Mitchell splitting up. Mitchell was a nice man, she only met him once but he seemed okay. He was the total opposite of Harvey, quite shy and very modest. One thing was for sure he was definitely not Donna's type. Rachel knew it was best never to question when Donna and Harvey had an argument, Donna was her best friend and Harvey was her boss.

Rachel gave her friend a faint smile "it's 7:30, don't you think it's a little early for shots?"

"HA! It's never too early for shots" she cackled "WAITER?" she then bellowed across the bar.

It was getting close to 8:30pm and Mike would be on his way home from the airport by now, Donna had knocked back 3 Tequila shots and 2 Sambuca's, Rachel looked on giggling as Donna was wasted.

"I think its time to call it a night now Donna, besides Mike will be home soon and I want to be there for him to tell me about the exam" she implied

Donna just nodded at her and the pair made their way out the bar and to the taxi rank outside. Rachel put Donna in the first taxi and waved her off before getting in her own taxi to go home. Half way home Donna decided to go to Harvey's to give him a piece of her mind. _Great idea_ she thought.

.

Harvey hadn't long returned home from work, he was showered and now in his sweatpants and tshirt sprawled out on the sofa watching The Untouchables. He heard somebody banging his door down and jumped up from the sofa, probably Anita Gibbs wanting to bring him in for questioning with some fake evidence she'd supposedly found on him. He hurled the door open only to be faced with Donna. Before he had a chance to speak she had pushed him out the way and walked threw his apartment towards the kitchen, he shut the door and followed in her tracks.

"Why am I pissed at you, Harvey?" she drawled

She wasn't slurring her words but each word lingered longer than normal, it was now obvious she was drunk.

Harvey ran his hands through his hair "look Donna, you're drunk. I'll call Ray to take you home"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION" she barked making Harvey jump out of his skin. She wasn't just angry, she was furious.

He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and shoved it in her direction. She took the water from him and sat on the kitchen stool.

"Why do you do this? Is it really that hard for you to open up to me and not pretend like nothing happened?" she murmured

"Do you want something more comfortable to wear?" he asked still avoiding her questions

"I just want you to answer me" she shuck her head

Harvey moved away from the kitchen and walked back over to the sofa "I can't"

"Typical Harvey" Donna let out a sarcastic laugh

"I say things and I screw it up so I try not to say anything and somehow I still screw it up" he added "Do you think I like this whole situation? I told you I loved you and you ran away! You started working 50ft away from me!" he mumbled with his head in his hands

Donna followed him over and sat on the sofa opposite him. "Do you think _I_ like any of this?!" she cried "no, Harvey, that's not how it happened and you know it. Yes you did tell me you loved me but _you_ then ran out my apartment that night!"

Harvey stood up from the sofa in rage "I asked you the following day if you wanted everything and you couldn't answer! I gave you the choice to start something and you walked away" he shouted

"You REFUSED to tell me how you loved me, do you really think I would want to start something with someone who has no idea if he loves me as a friend or as…" she countered. However, the word 'girlfriend' failed to leave her mouth

"I love you in ways that I've never loved anyone and **that** scares the hell out of me!" he proclaimed "how can I answer a question when I don't know the answer myself"

The words hit her hard. Why couldn't it of been enough for her that he told her he loved her. He never asked her how she loved him when she told him the day after. She felt the tears running down her face, she was far too drunk to be having this conversation.

"Why did you send me that text message, Harvey?" she pleaded

Harvey shrugged his shoulder "I meant what I said, I want you to find somebody who deserves you… and I was slightly drunk"

"Slightly?" she challenged him

They both let out a laugh for the first time that night "maybe extremely drunk" he added

"What if I don't want that?" she questioned

Harvey knew what she was getting at, before he could answer Donna had straddled him so their faces were inches apart.

"Donna" he whispered trying to look down

Her lips crashed on his before he had a chance to continue his sentence. He knew this was wrong, she was drunk but at the same time it felt so right. It felt like a weight had been lifted of both their shoulders, so much tension had been released within the first few seconds of the kiss. Things started to get heated rapidly, he was running his hands all over her body and she was tugging at his belt trying to unfasten it.

They somehow made it to the bedroom leaving a trail of fallen clothing behind them. Harvey tossed her on the bed before slowly climbing on top of her planting kisses from her thigh to her lips.

.

Harvey woke up in the middle of the night due to a rusting noise inside the bedroom, he looked through squinted eyes and saw Donna, on the edge of the bed in a pair of his sweatpants, pulling a sweatshirt over her head. She was so focussed on gathering her things she didn't notice Harvey was awake. He sat up and rested a pillow behind him.

"Getting up to make me breakfast are ya?" he joked, secretly dying inside knowing the reason why she was fully dressed at 3am

Donna laughed awkwardly; she tried her hardest to be quite so they didn't have to have this encounter early hours of the morning.

"It was a mistake right? Lets forget it ever happened and not talk about it again?" he proposed

Donna nodded "something like that, yeah"

Harvey's heart sank, he knew it should have stopped this from happening. He might of ran away from his feelings a decade ago but he was ready this now and he thought she was too. He watched as she walked out of his bedroom, without looking back, and closed the door quietly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Donna reached the door to exit the apartment the bedroom door was flung open, smashing loudly against the wall as Harvey rushed from the bedroom. She spun round, startled by the bang, struggling to carry her dress, shoes and handbag.

"What if I don't want to forget it? What if I want to do it again and again" he shouted at her as she tried to turn back around to leave

"Then you'll be disappointed" she divulged "Can we not do this now, Harvey? Its 3am, we're both up for work in-" but she was cut short

Harvey slowly walked towards her "this is the second time I've tried to speak about my feelings with you and you're running away, _again_! You're fucking with my head Donna! One minute you want this then you don't"

"I'm just leaving before you-" Harvey didn't let her finish her sentence again, this woman had never frustrated him so much in the past 12 years like he had today.

"Regret it? If that's what you were about to say then you better stop right there!" he demanded

Donna froze on the spot as her tears streamed down her face, she was making things so much complicated than they actually were. The _other time_ he might have left before she woke up but this time was different, he confessed his love for her, twice. Maybe tonight wasn't a confession of his love for her but he still spoke about it, he told her he loved her like no one else and he was scared.

"How do I know you wouldn't regret it further down the line?" she choked

Harvey slammed him fists down on the kitchen counter "why do you question everything that leaves my mouth? You only have my word for that Donna and if that's not enough then you don't know me as well as you think you do"

"Because I'm scared, Harvey! I didn't chose to fall in love with you, there would be so many con's if we decided to try anything" she admitted

Harvey narrowed his eyebrows "But there would also be so many pro's. You don't decide who you fall in love with, Donna, it just happens" he stated shrugging his shoulders "look, can we just go back to bed?"

Donna shuck her head looking at the floor "I need you to prove to me you've changed, we'll take things slow… and see what happens"

"That's all I wanted to hear" he smiled "so are we going back to bed?"

Donna laughed "that's not taking things slow. I'm getting a cab home, you'll see me in the next 5 hours at work"

Harvey ran his hands through his hair knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince her to stay, she was too stubborn, but on the other hand it looked like there was a possibility of something happening between them. He just had to prove to her he could be the best boyfriend she'd ever had. He escorted her out his apartment and flagged a cab for her to get home, he then made his way back to his cold, lonely bed.

.

Harvey tried to arrive to work earlier than usual today, he was actually nervous to walk past Donna. He got to Pearson Specter Litt at 8:20 and once he left the elevator he noticed Donna was already at her desk typing away, he quickly jumped back into elevator full of people giving him funny looks and hit the G button.

15 minutes later he was back on the 50th floor with a takeout coffee in his hand, he casually strolled towards her desk with a smile on his face.

"Thought you'd need this due to the lack of sleep" he suggested placing the coffee in front of her

Donna nodded and gave him a faint smile "definitely! I drank waaay too much last night and I'm definitely paying for it today"

"So…" he placed his elbows on the top of her desk and leaned towards her "is the challenge still on?"

"Challenge?" she raised her eyebrows

"Yeah, the one we spoke about last night. Me proving myself to you" he whispered with a smile on his face

"Yeah it's _still on_ " she mocked his tone "but this isn't a game, Harvey"

Harvey laughed "Good! I'm getting tired of games anyway, seems like I always win" and he walked towards his office.

.

It was getting close to mid-day and Harvey hadn't been focused enough on work, he kept thinking of different ways he could show her this time was different and that he meant business.

"What would your approach be then?" Mike questioned him knocking him out of his trail of thought

Harvey looked at the, now, legal lawyer blankly "What? Um… yeah I think you're way was best"

"Harvey I get it, you're overwhelmed I'm now legally working for you and your happy I'm not in prison, but we really need to think about this"

"You got me" he replied laughing "so what was your approach to this situation again?"

Mike rolled his eyes "you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?"

"I find it hard to read and listen at the same time" he lied

The two lawyers sat in silence reading over the files, well Harvey looked like he was reading he would flick the page every so often with his mind still on ways to win Donna over. _Flowers_ he thought to himself, he remembered back to that time he got her a bunch of flowers for her closing night in the theatre and she thanked him for days afterwards telling him how much of a nice gesture it was. Harvey stood up from his chair and walked towards the door,

"Where are you going?" Mike asked

"Last time I checked this was **my** office, I have a phone call to make" he remarked

Mike looked at his boss confused "isn't that Gretchen's job?"

"It's private" he exclaimed and walked off towards the men's bathroom

.

He got back to his office 10 minutes later and Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"Gretchen, were is he?" Harvey called through the intercom

"Said he was taking an early lunch seen as you aren't interested in helping him on the case" she answered.

It was Mike's case anyway, Harvey offered to help cause he knew the attorney on the other side was a difficult one. Least one good thing was to come out of this morning, he had ordered Donna a bunch of flowers and they were to be delivered before 1:15pm so they would be on her desk before she returned from her lunch.

.

Donna and Rachel emerged from the elevator after lunch still laughing about how wasted Donna had gotten and how Rachel had put her in a taxi to ensure she never stayed at the bar drinking. Donna never told her friend where she actually diverted her cab to.

"Somebody is trying to win you back" Rachel nodded towards the display of flowers on her desk

Obviously Rachel assumed the flowers were from Mitchell, not in a million years would anybody think they were from Harvey. As far as everybody who knew Harvey was concerned he didn't have a romantic bone in his body. He bought Scottie a present himself once, every other present Dana Scott received was something Donna would have picked out, and even that was a bottle of Scotch so it was a present more for himself than her.

"It'll take more than a bunch of flowers to win me round" she laughed as she took a seat at her desk whilst Rachel walked towards her own office.

She fidgeted with the flowers trying to find a card that usually came attached to them. The card was well hidden but she found it in the end:

 _Will you have finished work by 6pm? We have plans – H x_

She quickly removed the card and placed it in her purse in case anybody seen it. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. She knew deep down that Harvey would be an amazing boyfriend, he wined and dined her constantly for the past 12 years and that's when they were just friends, but she didn't want him to have her so easy. She was going to play hard to get and show Harvey what he was really missing.

.

Harvey and Mike were both getting on with Mike's case, Harvey had found some valid points that the Junior Partner could use in court. Harvey was on his laptop researching the company on the other side of the case whilst Mike was reading over the by-laws. A new email popped up in the corner of his screen and he didn't realize the email address that was trying to contact him,

 **From: DP  
** _Thanks for the flowers, they're amazing! But I've already made plans tonight._

In the decade they had been at Pearson Hardman, then Darby, then Specter and now Specter Litt, Donna had never had to email Harvey as she always worked for him. He didn't even know she had her own email address.

 **To: DP  
** _Who do you have plans with? I'm sure what I have planned would be 1000x better._

Before he had a chance to exit the emails and get back to work she had emailed back already,

 **From: DP  
** _Rachel, not that it's any of your business :) and I don't know, she makes an amazing Mediterranean style chicken_

"Do you and Rachel have anything planned tonight?" Harvey quizzed the younger lawyer

Mike looked up from the papers in front of him "are you feeling okay? I don't think you've ever taking an interest in my personal life"

"Just making friendly conversation" Harvey responded

"We're going out for dinner tonight, we didn't get a chance over Christmas with everything that happened" he told his boss

Harvey didn't reply back to Mike, he had caught Donna out and he wanted her to know it

 **To: DP  
** _Mike just informed me he's taking Rachel out for dinner tonight. My plans have changed; I'll get Ray to pick you up at your place at 7._

 _._

A laugh escaped her mouth when she read his latest reply, he was so arrogant but that's one of the things she loved about him.

 **To: HRS  
** _It seems my plans have also changed. I've decided on a night in_ _alone_ _._

She no longer sent the email before another email appeared

 **From: HRS  
** _I'll be at your place at 7pm. Now quit bothering me I have a lot of work to get through to ensure I get off work early._

She smiled and never replied to her last response. There was only so long she could play hard to get for, Harvey never stopped at anything until he got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that's me done for the day! I'll see you tomorrow, Harvey" Mike said as he stood up fastening his suit jacket and walked towards the door

"See you tomorrow" he replied "could you tell Donna to come down to my office when she gets a chance"

Mike didn't know what Harvey was up to, he hadn't been focussed on work at all today and now he wanted to see Donna. Evidently, they were on speaking terms for Mike's conviction but that's as far as it went as far as Rachel was concerned. Mike nodded at his boss and left the office.

"Harvey wants to see you in his office when you you're free" he announced to Donna

"Did he say what it was about?" she whispered

Mike shuck his head side to side "but he has been acting weird all day… I have to go, speak to you tomorrow" he added as he ran towards the elevator.

Louis had finished work half day to go and buy himself a new cat, he insisted Donna came with him to chose the perfect replacement for Bruno but Donna hated cats and managed to get out of it easily. Donna enjoyed working for her friend but some days Louis talking about a new cat was as exciting as it got! She shut down her computer and grabbed all her belongings, she decided to stop at the ladies bathroom to freshen herself up before proceeding to Harvey's office.

She casually strolled into his office "Mike said you wanted to see me?" she explained

Harvey looked up from his laptop once he noticed the redhead entering his office and smiled.

"Are you going to let me take you out tonight?" he questioned

"I told you I have plans tonight" Donna answered as she walked over to the window and looked out onto the New York skyline

Harvey stood up and joined her by the window "sitting in _alone_ does not count as having plans… why are you being so difficult?"

"I need you to work late tonight" Jessica appeared in the office before Donna could answer his question

Harvey spun around to face his boss with an irritated look on his face "I have plans tonight, Jessica"

" **No** you don't" Donna contended

"Looks like you've been stood up" Jessica smiled and followed him towards his desk "I want you to find all the dirt you can on Anita Gibbs and every case she's ever worked on, she's going after our clients… I don't want to hear that woman's name floating around our clients by tomorrow morning"

"What sort of clients are we talking about?" he demanded

"She's going after one of yours for starters" Jessica explained

Harvey shuck his head in disapproval "McKernon Motors?" he barked

Jessica didn't answer she simply nodded her head. Everyone at the firm knew Harvey did not really care for much of his clients unless they were tripling his billable hours but McKernon was one of the first clients he captured and he grew to care about the company. Even when Jack Soloff took on Fletcher Engines, who brought much more to the firm than McKernon, Jessica ensured he dropped them as quickly as he signed them.

Harvey flung his suit jacket on the window sill and threw himself in his chair "fine, and that's all the files you have for me" he enquired

"Yeah… I'm sure Mike will help you get through them" she remarked placing the thick wedge of files in front of him

"Mike left about 20 minutes ago!" he contended, the tone of annoyance obvious in his voice

Jessica walked out his office "give Louis a call if you need any help" she shouted back

Harvey got up from the chair and poured himself a large Scotch before returning back to his desk and slammed the glass down. Half an hour ago he expected to be taking Donna out for dinner, now he has practically been stood up as well as being swamped with files. Realistically, one person working on all these files would take till around 1am, he knew him and Mike could get it done by 9pm.

"Who are you calling?" Donna quizzed as she realised he had taken his phone from the jacket that was in a lump on the window sill

"Mike" he stressed

Donna walked over and removed the phone from his hand "you know him and Rachel are going out tonight"

"Lucky them" he responded sarcastically trying to snatch the phone back from her grasp

Donna took a file from the pile and strolled over to the bottle of Scotch, she poured herself a glass and sat down on the sofa

"What are you doing?" Harvey murmured

Donna shot him a smile "we have plans tonight, remember?"

Harvey grinned at her and took a seat next to the redhead on the sofa

"So you're going to help me get through all these?" he laughed and Donna just nodded back at him "I'd rather look at you for the next few hours than Louis" he added

.

It was just past 10pm, of course he and Mike would have been on their way home by now but he didn't mind being stuck in work for an extra hour or 2 while she was helping. Surprisingly, they had gotten through most of the files and only had a couple left to check over. Harvey went to pour Donna another glass of Scotch when she waved her hand to shoo the bottle away.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she giggled still flicking through the files

Harvey placed the decanter back down "I think you're capable of that all by yourself" he grinned at her raising an eyebrow "looks like we're gonna have to order food to the office" he stated looking at his watch "that shitty Thai place?" he proposed

He secretly loved that shitty Thai place, he always remembered the first time she introduced him to it back in the DA's office. They were celebrating another win of his and after traipsing round several bars she dragged him to the Thai restaurant. Since then every time the pair worked late together it was another tradition of theirs to order from there.

Donna looked to the ceiling as if she was concentrating hard on something before shaking her head "let's go for pizza instead"

"And break tradition?" he quizzed her looking surprised by her answer

"Tradition's aren't **that** important" Donna protested

Harvey scoffed "you do know a tradition is like an unwritten rule right?"

"Rules are there to be broken" she shrugged smirking

Harvey threw his head back on the sofa grinning. This woman has had a rule separating the pair of them from any romantic relationship and sexual activity and has now informed him that rules are there to be broken. For the past 12 years he has respected her rule, even when she broke the rule for Stephen Huntley he still kept his distance from her.

"So you're saying _all_ rules are put in place as some sort of test, to see who's brave enough to break them?" Harvey asserted tilting his head

"You're the lawyer… you figure it out" she implied reaching for another file off the glass table "now… can we _please_ order pizza?"

.

By 11:30pm they had finished reading over all of cases taken by Anita Gibbs, they had strong evidence to show Dominic, CEO of McKernon, that Anita Gibbs was no good to represent his engineering firm. After Mike's case was settled she decided to let most of Pearson Specter Litt's clients know exactly who they had been dealing with. Donna also found possible evidence of Gibbs colluding with the opposing council on one case which, if proven, could be effective.

"You ready?" Harvey asked passing her his suit jacket "it looks bitter outside, put this on"

Donna took the jacket and positioned it around her shoulders "yeah, I'm ready" she yawned

Harvey placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the office towards the elevators.

"I know tonight didn't go as you planned" she giggled "but I enjoyed working with you… just like old times"

"You know you're welcome back to my desk anytime. I'm sure Gretchen wouldn't mind moving over to Louis, she could most definitely handle him" he hinted

Donna laughed as she waved her arm about trying to flag cabs rushing through the busy streets of New York City. After a couple of minutes a cab finally pulled up for them and they both climbed in.

"You coming back to my place for a drink?" Harvey suggested

Donna gave the taxi driver they'd be stopping at 2 different stops, her apartment and then his.

"Not tonight, Harvey. I'm tired… we both are" she drawled

"One drink" he pleaded "and then we'll go straight to bed"

Donna grinned at him narrowing her eyebrows.

"Okay, you can go straight to bed and I'll crash on the sofa" he practically begged

"What happened to taking things slow, Harvey?" she responded

He shot her a sincere smile and covered her hand with his. There are a lot of people who call him by his name but there is only her who can make it sound so special, even if she was turning down his invitation.

"I'll walk you up" he mumbled "2 minutes" he added to the taxi driver

The walk from the taxi to her apartment door was silent, he slid his hand under the suit jacket draped around her shoulders and again rested it on the small of her back. She shivered under his touch as it sent sparks through her body.

"This is me" she smiled as they reached her door

The door haunted him. It brought back bad memories. Well not so much _bad_ memories but bad decisions he had made whilst inside her apartment. The first was 'the other time' when he left before she had awoken and the second was a few months previous when he told her he loved her then ran away. If only he had stayed that night and never ran away from his feelings then things could possibly be so much different now.

She opened her door and walked over the threshold before turning back around to face him, denying him any entry inside. He stared at her knowing with certainty that he was falling more and more in love with her. The woman he loved had been in front of him for over a decade and he had been too scared to admit his feelings towards her. He hauled her closer and attempted to kiss her however her mouth refused him full access. He pulled back with a questioning look on his face.

"The problem is" she leaned closer to his ear "if I kissed you now… I wouldn't be able to stop myself" she smirked "Goodnight, Harvey" and with that she closed the door leaving him with his own thoughts. He rested him head against her apartment door laughing to himself before walking back down the stairs towards the taxi.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey returned back to his apartment alone, he didn't mind taking things slow but this was practically baby steps. Why they had to do everything backwards he did not know. He changed into something a bit more comfortable and put on one of his vinyl's. His _Miles Davis_. It was a gift from Donna after she scratched the one at his office, even though **still** denies it to this day he knew it was her. Everywhere he looked in his apartment something reminded him of her. After one Scotch he was tucked up in beds wondering of ways he could try and win her over tomorrow.

.

Harvey strolled out from the elevator to start his day of work, he was quite pleased with the work he and Donna had gotten through last night and he was sure Jessica would have been satisfied also. He travelled passed Louis' office to notice the desk outside was empty, before he had time to dwell on her whereabouts Jessica called him into his office.

"I see you got through all the files" Jessica commented

Harvey bobbed his head up and down like a nodding dog with a grin on his face " **all** of them"

"Mike's help?" she questioned knowing Harvey wouldn't have had the patience's to sit alone and thoroughly check through the lump of files she had given him.

"Donna" he revealed

Jessica's expression said it all. She was sick and tired of watching her and Harvey together and nothing happening between them. They both wanted it, everybody knew that.

"What's that look for?" Harvey quizzed, knowing full well what she was implying

"You've been so blind, Harvey, she was right there. She's always been right there to deal with your shit and to pick you up when you were falling apart. She was always the one who stuck by your side through it all, even when you and Darby planned to take me down **behind** my back, now don't tell me you didn't let her in on that secret" it was more of a statement than a question

Harvey clenched his jaw thinking back to the arrangement him and Darby had made "Jessica"

But she cut him short before he could try and explain "now she's gone, you finally realize she was the one but you're scared in case you're too late. How you have been so blind for all these years?"

"I though I was coming in here for praise on what dirt we found on Anita Gibbs, not a lecture and definitely not relationship advice" he barked back before walking out of the managing partners office.

He wouldn't have been as angry if the speech Jessica gave him wasn't true. _You don't know what you have until it's gone_ had never been a truer life quote. Of course he had always appreciated Donna, but he didn't realise how much he loved her until she left him to work for Louis.

He stormed from her office to his own before he noticed Donna walking towards him, shaking his hips in the process, probably making her way back from the file room. After his scolding off Jessica he felt awkward to see him as she played her words over and over in his head.

"Hey" she smiled shyly, slowing down to attempt to engage in conversation

"Morning" Harvey replied and carried on to his office

Donna looked back when Harvey basically stormed passed her with his one word response, maybe she was playing a bit _too_ hard to get and now he's getting bored of her games. Then again, she knew Harvey more than anyone and if he really wanted someone or something he wouldn't stop until he got it.

.

Harvey's angry mood was persistent throughout the day. Rachel noticed it, Mike encountered it and just before he didn't think he could take anymore social interaction Jessica appeared in his office unexpectedly.

"I just wanted to thank you… and Donna. I assume you've spoken to-"

"Dominic?" he finished her sentence "Yeah he called, he's stickin' with me… the firm"

He was still upset from this morning and Jessica could see that. To avoid argument she smiled and left his office. Shortly followed by Harvey leaving the office for the day, he assumed Donna had already left as it was 7pm and her computer was shut down and not a designer bag or purse in sight. He left the building and got into Ray's car. 15 minutes later Ray had pulled up on the sidewalk and Harvey jumped out the car and walked towards the apartment block in front of him. He made his way to the second floor and banged on the wooden door in front of him. The redhead opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel, with a confused look on her face until it registered who was on the opposite side.

"How quickly can you be ready for dinner reservations?" he spoke as soon as she swung the door open

She shuck her head laughing gesturing towards the towel she was wearing "Harvey, I wouldn't be ready for at least another hour and a half"

"Good thing we've got a night in planned then isn't it?" he smiled as he nonchalantly walked past her and into her apartment.

He strolled straight into her kitchen and poured two glasses of wine and handed one over to her before taking a seat on her sofa. She followed his steps and sat the furthest point away from him.

"You've spoken one word to me all day, Harvey. Why are you here?" Donna observed with a hint of apprehension in her voice

"I… I've been busy… with work" he disclosed "so I thought I'd make it up to you with dinner but you obviously weren't ready"

Donna flicked through the TV looking for something entertaining to put on. She sensed there was something up with Harvey, especially after she had spoken to Rachel earlier on that day. Rachel explained how Harvey nearly bit Mike's head off when he had a different opinion on one of the defendants they were representing.

Donna offered to cook for them as they had ordered pizza last night and she didn't fancy another big meal. After all it was so close after Christmas and that's the time every woman vowed to go on a diet and avoid alcohol. After the meal Harvey helped her washed the dishes and they took a seat back on the sofa.

"You have definitely improved since that god awful dinner party" he revealed looking amused

Donna shot him a glare that warned him to quit while he thought he was ahead. He had tasted her cooking once before and maybe it wasn't up to standard that time but her mom did give her a list of every ingredient his new boyfriend was allergic.

"Can I ask you a question?" he insisted looking into her eyes

"Harvey Specter confiding in _me_ , this must be serious" she teased

He placed his glass on the table before turning his body to her "have I… lost you? Jessica said something this morning and it's just… played on my mind"

"What did she say?" Donna murmured

Harvey flung his head in his hands "that I want you now I've realized I've lost you"

Donna squeezed his forearm to lighten his mood "so that's why you haven't spoken to me all day… but no, Harvey, you haven't lost me. You know I'd-"

"Follow me to the ends of the earth" he mocked her tone. Donna laughed pouring them another glass of wine.

"You know what I admire about you?" he added "the fact you've taken me how I am and learned to deal with all my bullshit. I know I'm a difficult person to deal with most of the time but yet you still seem to stick around"

Donna shrugged her shoulders quoting herself "it's what I do"

"It didn't hit me at first… you leaving. At first I felt fine, bitter and angry… but not sad. Next thing I know I was riding to work one morning, anxious to tell you how my poker game had gone the previous night and that's when I realised you were gone… maybe I loved you too much and showed too little" Harvey admitted

"You know, Harvey, you weren't ever supposed to mean so much to me either. That's why I imposed that stupid rule. I was never suppose to fall to god damn hard, but that's what keeps me holding on" she also confessed

Harvey lifted his head from his hands and looked at her once more "because it hurts like **hell** to let go?" he questioned

"Yep" she replied popping the P at the end

"I really want to sleep with you, Donna" he blurted out

She rolled her eyes and removed her arm from his "I thought we were having a moment here, Harvey, but its

"Yep" she replied popping the P at the end

"I really want to sleep with you, Donna" he blurted out

She rolled her eyes and removed her arm from his "I thought we were having a moment here, Harvey, but its standard you to turn almost everything into sex"

"No, Donna" he pleaded "I don't mean having sex. I mean sleep, together, in my bed. You know… like they do in the movies, your hand on my chest… my arm around you"

"You are such an idiot" she smiled turning away from him and bringing her wine glass to her lips. This was a big deal for him opening up. She was so glad Jessica had spoken to his this morning because it obviously had an impact on everything he had said to her tonight.

"What would you say if I told you I really wanted to kiss you right now?" he divulged

Donna raised her eyebrows and smirked but Harvey butted in before she got a chance to answer.

"Hypothetically, of course" he grinned

"I think" she crawled towards him, lightly cupping his face in her hands "it would go something like this" she gently kissed him, letting her tongue wander into his mouth once he granted her full access.

 **Sorry for the late delay, I have a lot of work to do for University! But here is the next chapter - enjoy and hopefully review x**


End file.
